Been There All Along
by gleekklainelover37
Summary: Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. Blaine likes Kurt, Kurt likes Blaine but there's more to it. Rating may be upped.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is gonna be multi-chapter. It has Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine.**

**Please Read and Review! THEY ARE LOVE 3 **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee or anything of the sort.**

There's just something about the way he walks. The way he holds himself. It's just so… sexy. **But he'll never notice me. I'm just the nerd.** Bowties, suspenders and all. Now Kurt Hummel is… there is nothing to explain him. He is perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect lips, perfect arms, perfect legs, perfect- ehm- ass. God, that ass. I guess being on the Cheerios would get you such a perfect body.

**No Blaine! No bad thoughts! Don't think about how flexible Kurt must be!** Another plus of him being a Cheerio.

The downside of him being a cheerio is that he's popular. Blaine is a nerd and at the bottom of the food chain. Kurt would never want him. He would never want to touch or hold or kiss Blaine. It would hurt his rep for one and for another Blaine isn't attractive and Kurt is a GOD!

So when Blaine was called into Sylvester's office to be told he had to tutor Kurt in history, well he was the happiest man in the world.

"WHAT? You think I actually need a tutor?", Kurt yelled.

"Yes Porcelain. If you want to stay on the Cheerios, you must get your grade up. I don't want to lose my star."

"FINE!", Kurt yelled before getting Blaine to program his number in Kurt's phone and vice versa and walking out.

/

Later that night, Blaine's phone started to vibrate from where it was on his nightstand. It was a text from Kurt.

**Kurt: **Hey, it's Kurt! Now I know neither of us want to do this, but I NEED to get my grade up. When do you want to meet?

**Blaine:** Actually, I don't mind at all. How about tomorrow?

**Kurt: **Okay, lets meet after cheerios practice. Where?

**Blaine: **My house? It will be empty except for us two. We can concentrate without any distractions.

**Kurt:** Sounds good! Now I have to go to bed. I'm exhausted. Goodnight Blaine.

**Blaine:** Goodnight Kurt.

Blaine put down his phone and crawled into bed. He couldn't believe he actually had a study date with Kurt- FUCKING- Hummel! He's actually gonna have company. He's basically at his alone most of the time. His parents are always away, rarely home, and he doesn't exactly have any friends. So, he's alone most of the time. But not tomorrow. He will be with Kurt.

**Please review, favorite and alert! Hope you guys like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Really hope you liked the first chapter. Well you obviously did if your about to read the second chapter **

**Don't own Glee**

**Please R&R!**

The next day went by way to fast for Blaine's liking. Before he knew it, it was 4pm and Blaine had NOTHING to wear. Soon enough he decided on a pair of red skinnies that cut off right above the ankle, a white polo, and a checkered bowtie. He put on black dress shoes but decided to skip the socks.

Kurt rung the doorbell of the Anderson house at 4:30 on the dot. Blaine bolted down the stairs and opened the front door. There stood Kurt in all his glory. He was wearing the tightest gold pants and a black shirt. All in all, he was GORGEOUS! The pants left nothing to Blaine's over-active imagination.

"Can I come in?", Kurt asked once he realized Blaine was just standing there staring at him. Kurt had to admit Blaine looked good without all the gel in his hair. But he was hoping he would wear suspenders. He found them cute. Well, at least he still has the signature bowtie.

If you ever asked Kurt this he would lie through his teeth, but he actually liked Blaine. He loved his suspenders and bowties. The only thing he hated actually was the gel and there was none tonight. It made him want to run his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Uh, yes. Of course."

"By the way, I love your hair tonight." Blaine raised a hand to touch his hair and realized he had no gel in it. Kurt saw the panic in Blaine's eyes and said, "Blaine, it's okay. I prefer it with no gel." and gave him a wink before walking into the living room. Blaine stood there in shock for a second, before following Kurt.

"Okay. So what are you learning about in class right now?"

"The civil rights movement."

"Oh, okay. Do you know the basic idea of what happened?"

"Yeah. People in the south were racist bastards."

"Exactly, well mostly. Now the way I learn history is by putting myself in that situation."

"That won't be hard. I'm persecuted just like they were but for being gay", Kurt said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, same."

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that.", Kurt sounded surprised. He couldn't believe that there was another gay guy at McKinley and he didn't know about it.

"Not many people at school do. I 'm just the school nerd. The only time someone pays attention to me is to bully me."

Kurt got up and gave Blaine a hug. Blaine was shocked at first but soon melted into the touch. Kurt started crying, much to Blaine's surprise.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing.", Kurt stuttered, pulling away and sitting back down. He went to wipe the tears off his face but Blaine beat him to it. He grabbed Kurt's face and wiped away his tears with a warm, calloused thumb.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it in his own.

"Your hands are so warm and with the calluses, they just seem so- male."

"It's from playing guitar. Your hands are soft and smooth." Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so badly.

"I just wish I could walk hand-in-hand down the halls with my boyfriend." Kurt whispered, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

"You have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"NO! Just saying that if I did, I wish I could do that. But I can't do that in Ohio."

"I'd hold your hand."

Kurt was surprised. This boy, who he basically just met, had the courage to do something like that.

"If I ever find the courage to do that, I'll make sure your by my side."

Blaine smiled his 1000-watt grin. Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, lets get back to studying. Don't want you to be kicked out of the cheerios."

"Yeah", Kurt said with a nervous chuckle.

They studied for 3 hours and before they knew it, it was 9pm.

"I should get going. It's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks for all this."

"No problem."

Kurt hugged Blaine before he left and then made his way to his car. Neither of them could believe what had happened that night,

**Do I like him?**, Kurt thought.

**Does he like me?**, Blaine thought.


End file.
